


Only the Toes Knows

by drabbleandfluff



Category: Bleach
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbleandfluff/pseuds/drabbleandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji indulges his captain's fascination and wakes up to a great morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Toes Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since that chapter (and those pics) of Renji walking barefoot to Rukia's cell upon their return to SS, I've ALWAYS had a thing for Renji's feet! Kubo gave us a nice close up of his foot. They look so soft and smooth. I also imagine them immaculately well groomed and hairless, with nice long toes that have fleshy bulbs at the ends. (WTF, am I talking about toes, here?) The softest part of the foot has to be that little bit o' skin right over the arch, on the inside, moving onto the top of the foot leading to the ankle. Aaand, Renji has big feet. You know what they say about men with big feet, right? (…or wait, is that big hands?)
> 
> Also, I've recently read a few second person narratives, and I wanted to try it out too. Hope this reads okay.
> 
> Originally written June 2010

 

The bed sheets are smooth and cool beneath your shoulders, as they press against the back of your bare thighs.

Your eyes are open but unfocused, and as your head turns languidly to the side, your gaze falls upon the oversized mirror across the room. The angle of it is not exactly right; it's not pointed towards you, so most of what you see is the color of egg-shell silk bunched and draping towards the floor, and long alabaster legs entwined amongst them down at the other end of the bed.

You start to breathe heavier, because just the mere sight of all that dark black hair, even when his face is turned away from your view, prompts a need within you that makes you, _requires you_ , to reach out to grasp at it. You feel a foolish grin start to pull at the sides of your mouth; even now, you are reaching towards the mirror, _reaching towards him_ ; but the head attached to the hair is actually down at your feet.

You feel the faintest of smiles pulling on those pristine lips because he knows you're looking into the mirror again, but you can't stop.

He makes a show of turning his face in profile to the reflection-- then slowly he extends his tongue so that the tip of that pink muscle barely touches the underside of your big toe. He runs it up from the bottom, then opens his mouth wide and slips your toe inside, closing his lips around you, gently, but firmly.  _Oh._   The heat of his mouth.  In torturous slowness, his mouth slides further down onto you, and your breath halts in your throat.  

His tongue comes back into play; swirling around your toe, rubbing up against it languorously. The sharp edge of an incisor runs lightly over the sensitive inner skin alongside your second toe, and you gasp as it feels like a bolt of electricity has just shot up into your groin.

Your breath leaves you in a sharp exhale.

You feel that hot mouth suckling on you… that wet heat threatening to make you close your eyes in bliss... _That mouth_ ….. fuck. You should've known your captain would be good in anything he does; but _holy fuck_ … that mouth is in a class of its own.

You know that it's a perfect size for you; it was made for you. That tongue is teasing and knowing; clever and dexterous. You feel it laving around your toe and _pulling_ at the same time; a groan of pure pleasure exits your throat.

_Ahh… how can you get this excited just by simple touch?_

With blood throbbing in places you've never even thought twice about before, you twist your upper body to get a look at the flesh-and-blood man; the one with the open mouth wrapped around your _toes_. It almost makes you come right there, to see your outwardly aloof captain taking such satisfaction in having your foot in his mouth. To see those austere lips stretched over you-- to feel the otherwise authoritative tongue, instead, softly swirling, licking; into the shadowed junctures between.

You want to whimper _. It's too good._

Your eyes, heavy with pleasure, blink slowly… slower… and eventually slide shut. Now all you hear are the smacking sounds of lips against your skin, of slurping and wet sucking. Your over-imaginative mind envisions rivulets of saliva dripping down the immaculate chin, of high cheekbones flushed with heat, and storm-cloud grey eyes gone black with arousal.

Your cock throbs in expectation, _desperation_ … and you want that mouth to move _up_. _your. leg._

Your jaw goes slack, you take in a shaky breath and part your lips, ready to give in; ready to beg… but the heat suddenly leaves your toes. A soft croon of disappointment crawls out of your throat instead, as you feel the bed shift at your feet.

A moment later, the weight returns and you feel his nose nuzzling at your instep as a burst of hot air jets across your sensitive skin. You feel his lips pull back and you flinch slightly as smooth white teeth _bite_ at your arch. You chuckle a bit breathily, trying to mask the snicker that threatens to push its way past your lips… he has recently discovered that you are ticklish.

You attempt a low growl, and lift your head to send him a sharp glare-- a warning, you surmise.

He purrs almost smugly in response. Staring you straight in the face, he bares his teeth _and does it again_.

There's a lurch in your chest, and to your mortification-- you giggle. You stifle it a second later, wide-eyed and blushing, but there's no mistake.

" _Taicho-oo_ …" you whine, feeling emasculated; your head falling back against the sheets in defeat. Your raise a hand to brush the hair out of your eyes, but really, it's to cover your embarrassment.

"Renji…"

You hear the warmth in his voice, _the amusement_.

You know that it is _because_ you share of yourself so honestly with him, that he can be just as relaxed with you; for fuck's sake, you are both lounging around naked in his bedroom and he's utterly _feasting_ on your foot. It's practically obscene, the gratification he's getting from it.

Although… the mere thought of what he could do with your cock instead, _if you could just get him there_ , chases away some of your self-imposed humiliation.

"I was not aware that you could make… _such noises_."

"Oh yeah?..." you can already feel a leer pulling at your mouth, and somehow you've already forgotten about your… _girly tendencies_ , "you wanna see what kind of noises I can get _you_ to make?" you growl softly, _boldly,_ with a quirk at your mouth. You tip your head to catch his eyes and send him a searing look.

You hear soft, quiet laughter from the foot of the bed, and you can't help but feel a blossoming ache in your chest that threatens to rival the one in your groin. Moments like these between you two; _there can never be enough of them._

"I will look forward to the day you do…" he murmurs back to you. The dark promise sends a thrill skittering down your spine.

Cupping your heel in his palm, he raises your foot back up to his mouth. He tilts his head, and leaning in, uses the flat of his tongue to lick the underside from heel to toes. Your entire foot feels like it has come alive; your body washes in a rolling wave of heat. Your skin starts to prickle and you feel moist condensation being pulled out of your pores, fine droplets merging at the smooth hollow just above the swell of your ass.

You feel that soft warm tongue swirl and tease, and he starts to take sharp little nips at the soft fleshy undersides of each of your toes. Electric bursts zip up the back of your calf muscle, fan out into your glutes, and pool at the base of your cock.

Hot and eager suction on your third toe has you taking deep breaths against the sensual assault, moaning deep in your throat as he moves to lavish your fourth, then fifth toe in kind. You feel a loss of heat for a second, and this time when it returns, you feel cold metal brush against your skin. Along with lips and teeth, the wicked twirl of a tongue around your second toe precedes the slide of now warm metal against your skin.

Curious, you peer down at your left foot as his mouth moves away, and your eyebrows arch into your vibrant hair as you see a shiny _platinum_ band encircling your toe.

It takes you a few heartbeats to find your voice, and when you do, it's gone husky and deep, "Byakuya… what is that?"

"It is a toe ring, Renji," he answers you simply.

The cadence of his words carries the usual solemnity, the same melodic tone, but you can _feel_ the added weight in its meaning. You see it in his mercury-gaze as it moves over your skin, as they trace the long lines of your legs to your hip, up to your tattooed chest-- it feels just like a caress from those powerful fingers; possessive… arousing… your neck arches as you feel his eyes reach for you. Your lips part on a breathless exhale.

"Wear it always. To remind you of here; now. For when the war rages forward, and we are apart by necessity."

Damn. The man never ceases to amaze you. These fleeting glimpses into the _real_ Kuchiki Byakuya… _you have to see more of it. Everything._

"Then I want you to wear one too," you reply gruffly.

He squeezes your foot, rubbing his thumb deeply into your arch, "I am sure that can be arranged," he drolls, and you can see he is inordinately pleased.

Oh yes. That tightness in your chest? It's _definitely_ giving that one in your groin a run for its money.

_Speaking of which…_

Taking action, you move your other foot, the one that was still buried beneath the forgotten sheets, and nestle it between his legs. With an adroit twist of your ankle, you rub your baby-soft-and-smooth instep against his, _absolutely_ and equally hardened cock. You move your foot up and down, up and down; playing your talented foot against his fiery length.

Curling his tongue once again around your newly bejeweled toe, he sucks hard in retaliation to your movements; adding your third and fourth toe into his greedy mouth when the one doesn't seem to be enough. You watch as his nostrils flare and the silver sunbursts within his irises ignite; as he plants the soles of his feet squarely upon the bed and can't help but rock his hips into your insistent stroking-- until he is forced to give up his prize-- your foot has not faltered in its rhythm, and he, too, is at long last eager to move on.

His fingers dig into your hard muscles as he moves up your body. You feel the intensity and strength held within-- it is heat and passion, want and need. He runs his hand up, caressing the inside of your thigh with his palm, and you bend your knee to welcome him into the cradle of your hips.

And finally _, finally_ … that beautiful hand wraps around your cock and you groan because it feels so _damned perfect_. You fight to keep your eyes open, because he's hovering above you now, and this is your favorite place to be… to see him looking down at you with desire unchecked in his eyes and a sensual playfulness in his mouth.

You lick your dry lips in anticipation.

"I would be… _partial..._ to fitting you with more rings," he purrs affectionately; the hand that has been stroking you tightens slightly and pulls ever so slowly, _deliciously_. Your hips rock back in counterpoint and a soft aching noise exits your throat.

"Perhaps we will adorn this next," he promises throatily with another squeeze.

"Only if…" you pant, _and groan_ , reaching for his mouth with your own, "if I get my chance to use it on you, too."

He _smirks_ … "I am sure that can be arranged."

 


End file.
